Year of the Spark: January 3
by Sparky Army
Summary: I want only you by my side. The third installment of a years worth of sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new __sparky__ story or chapter of a __sparky__ story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the __Be have__ removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of __Stargate__ Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that __you,__ and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (sparkly): Ok!'m worried about posting this..There are two parts in this, the first being set after Intruder, the second being set during Misbegotten. Iit's rather short…and I don't like the ending.. oh geez im just putting it down. Oh well, enjoy!!

I stole the kiss advice from someone, so thanks to who that was (Hannah?)

As for a certain seen in the second part, just try and imagine it like it was in the ep! ;) I love that one!

* * *

**_I Want Only You __By__ My Side_**

By sparklyshimmer2010

* * *

Elizabeth walked in to the mess at around 2:00 AM and the first thing she spotted was a certain messy-haired Colonel sitting alone in the corner. He held a cup of coffee in his hands. She got something to drink herself, glad that they kept the mess open at night for the scientists. She walked over to Colonel Sheppard and sat down. He didn't look surprised to see her, and smiled slightly.

"Hey Elizabeth, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, I just finished some work that needed to be done. On my way to bed I thought I'd get something to drink."

"And you think more coffee will help you get to sleep?"

She laughed. "It's hot chocolate. What about you? What are you doing up?"

He just shrugged, taking a sip of his dark liquid. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"The burden of command?" she asked jokingly.

John looked at her seriously. "You could say that."

She just stared at him for a second, taking in his green eyes before coming to her senses. Though he tried to hide how he felt, his eyes held sadness in their depths, along with determination, yet…confusion.

"John, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about our trip back to Earth is all I guess."

Elizabeth was confused by his remark but decided not to ask anything. However John had apparently decided to confide in her.

"I went to visit Ford's family."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a bit until John started again.

"It just doesn't make sense. I lose my second in command, and I get a promotion?"

"John, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Lt. Ford. He ran into that beam himself."

"And what about before that? I should have stopped him. Elizabeth, I'm the military commander. I should be keeping our people safe!"

"You know you can't save everyone, John. And I know you'll find him if he's out there. I have faith in your skills."

"Which I still don't get by the way, but thanks."

"Don't sell yourself short John. I trust you as my commanding officer. Just trust yourself."

He nodded and smiled at her, and Elizabeth was happy to see the expression in his eyes had changed, had softened.

"I still don't get how I got the promotion though."

"Somebody wanted you to keep your job."

"You were there?"

"Yes. The job was going to go to Caldwell, but the IOA was convinced otherwise."

He looked at her closely. "Really? By who?"

She shook her head and otherwise ignored the question. "Just know that we don't only see the black mark on your record."

"Well, I love whoever it was right now if I beat out Caldwell."

Elizabeth hid her grin in her cup. _I want only you by my side _she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you want me to say? I supported Elizabeth's decision to form an alliance with Michael and I supported her decision to put all those…people on the planet." Richard Woolsey smiled ironically at John's words. They sat across from each other in the conference room.

"That support hardly shines through when you hesitate to call them 'people'."

John scowled. "Every choice she made was correct. I supported her because I trust her. She's the best one for this job, but if that's not what you want to hear, then I suggest you head back to Earth and talk to Dr. Kavanaugh. "

"Alright, I think we're done here." Woolsey said, seemingly a little resigned. He nodded briefly at John who immediately left and headed to Elizabeth's office. She was working at her desk.

"Just out of political curiosity, how much trouble is it gonna cause you if if knock this Woolsey guy in the head?" _Or maybe more than that_he thought.

"May I ask why you'd like to do that?" she replied.

"It's just an impulse I had, really, one I suspect I'm gonna have again next time I see him. He may not even have to say anything." Well it was the truth.

She looked at him in amusement. "I've never seen you like this. What did Woolsey say to you?"

"Besides judging every damned decision you've ever made?"

"John Sheppard, are you defending my honor?!"

He hesitated, thinking about what exactly he should say to that.

"Yes, yes I am." He looked at her feeling slightly uncomfortable but extremely glad as a wide smile lit up her features.

"Well then, thank you, my knight in shining armor." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

John frowned. "Well I wish I could make sure you keep your job. Seriously, aren't you worried?" Her eyes lost a hint of sparkle.

"Of course I'm worried, John. But it's not like I can do anything except continue on. Work as I always have. Hopefully that'll be enough to prove to them that I should stay." She looked down as she was speaking, unable to look at him.

John frowned more. "You can't leave Elizabeth. We need you as our leader."

"They'd replace me, John, with someone just as good as me."

"No," he said defiantly, "This is where you belong. _I _need you here."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up, startled.

He sat down on her desk, and their eyes locked. She got lost in pools of green and couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. "Elizabeth, without you…" Elizabeth was speechless. Had John really said that?

He tried again. "Elizabeth, you are the thing that keeps me going. And after two years if being here, I…I really care for you."

They drew closer, almost of their bodies' own accord. There was definite tension in the air.

And then he said the exact same thing she thought, and she lost her self restraint.

"I want only you by my side."

Elizabeth lost her thoughts to care, and leaned in and suddenly kissed him. Lips met lips in a sweet moment and they held on for a while. When they broke apart, Elizabeth's face was slightly flushed. She laughed at the almost disbelieving look on John's face. "Well," he started, "Let's just hope Woolsey didn't see _that_."

"They can't stop us from being in a relationship, John."

"And we could always get Ronon to kick his bald ass." He stated simply and leaned in to kiss her once more.


End file.
